


Sharp

by potentiality_26



Series: Little Pieces [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: She just wanted to have someone on her arm for once, and Gazelle always felt so very nice there.A dinner party.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a femslash100 prompt, but it got out of hand. I think a series might be developing. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

Roxy had to admit that Gazelle did look amazing.  Of course, Gazelle always looked amazing, so admitting it wasn’t very hard.  But- “I told you, it’s just a dinner party my parents are throwing for a few friends.”  In her dress of figure-hugging black, Gazelle looked more like she was headed for some star-studded award ceremony. 

“From everything you’ve told me about your parents,” Gazelle replied, “that’s no excuse for looking like a slob.”

Gazelle definitely didn’t look that.  And Roxy also had to admit that if she wanted to keep a low profile at the party, Gazelle was the last person she should bring.  She just wanted to have someone on her arm for once, and Gazelle always felt so very nice there.  And Gazelle was right that a casual sun dress or the like wouldn’t have done the job either, not in a home like the one Roxy grew up in.  Gazelle was dressed to impress, and impress she would.  It was only that- “Could you at least tell my parents you’re an accountant or something?”

“Do I look like an accountant?” Gazelle asked with a laugh.

Not in that dress, she didn’t.  _Of course_ \- Roxy thought ruefully as Gazelle’s legs clacked along the floor of the safehouse they had been staying in until she came to a stop at Roxy’s side- _she doesn’t look like one out of it either._   “It’s just that I never got around to telling them I’m not really a tailor.”  Probably they suspected, or they would have been more surprised when she showed up on their doorstep three days after someone told them she was dead.  “How I am supposed to tell them that now I’m working with you?”

Gazelle was hard enough to explain without mentioning that, when Roxy first heard about her, she was working for a man who was trying to destroy the world as they knew it. 

“We’ll tell them I’m a security consultant, all right?”

“All right,” Roxy agreed faintly.  They worked together dismantling what threats to global safety they deemed necessary- though, Roxy often suspected, for different reasons- so it was almost true. 

Gazelle was very close, suddenly, her fingertips teasing up and down Roxy’s forearm.  Roxy would agree to most things with Gazelle that close, and judging from the sharpness of her smile Gazelle knew it.  And Roxy couldn’t bring herself mind that- not when Gazelle wrapped her arm around Roxy’s and gave her a light tug.  “Come along, then,” Gazelle said.  “Let’s get going."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
